rose_of_godfandomcom-20200214-history
Heaven
Heaven is a holy realm created by God and Goddess to provide a home for their angelic children and the final resting place for righteous, innocent and pure-heart souls that have died. Heaven stretches throughout the cosmos, but is always hidden up in the sky where only angelic individuals can perceive it and only angelic beings can enter. Angels are the caretakers and protectors of the souls that dwell in heaven. Every person that lives in heaven actually has their own version of their afterlife and will live in their happiest and greatest memories. Appearance/Description From human point of view, many claim that Heaven is a realm that is above the clouds and expands on earth. This is proven wrong as heaven is above the skies, but it is actually an endless realm that exist in another dimension or plane. Heaven reaches throughout the cosmos, making it difficult to pin point just how far Heaven extends. Heaven contains Seven Heavens, each having an important purpose for certain residence or objects. Each one is ruled by a Chief Angel. The main center of Heaven is the Silver City. Characteristics Pearly Gates Pearly Gates.jpg|Pearly Gates (Gates of Heaven) The Pearly Gates or otherwise referred to as the Gates of Heaven. It is the main entrance that leads to Heaven, where every angel and soul enters. While it is a massive gate, it's actually a portal that leads into the Heavenly realm and only angelic beings, souls, and reapers can gain access. No deity, fairy, monster, demon, or anything that isn't an angel except for Primordial Beings and Primordial Species level Entities can enter, or otherwise they'll be trapped in a never ending planes of dimensions, lost forever. Silver City Silver City.jpeg|Silver City The Silver city is otherwise the main center and residence for the majority of angels. No human soul has ever stepped foot in the city and if they have, it is a wide range complex area of glittering, soaring spires and sweeping buttresses. It pulses in a white light and all building structures are forged from Empyrean Steel and Adamas. Secret Entrance The Secret Entrance of Heaven is referred to as the back door to heaven, meaning beings who are not angels can gain access without having the need to go through the Pearly Gates. This secret entrance is also the weak point of Heaven which is why its heavily guarded, to ensure no one that is an enemy of Heaven or human find this doorway. The doorway is located in Los Angels, City of Angels. Seven Heavens * Vilon (First Heaven): The First Heaven is governed by the Archangel Gabriel. It is the only heavenly realm closer to earth. It is also known for being the residence of Adam and Eve * Raqia (Second Heaven): The Second Heaven is governed by the Archangel Raphael. This heaven was known for Moses visit to paradise and visited the angel Nuriel. This realm is used for imprisoning all renegade or fallen angels as their prison. * Shehaqim (Third Heaven): The Third heaven is governed by the two angels Anael and Haniel. This realm is famous for housing the Garden of Eden, Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, and the Tree of Life. It is also where angels grow their holy food, Manna. Shehaqim has a doorway that leads to the entrance of Hell. * Maon (Fourth Heaven): '''The Fourth Heaven is governed by the Archangel Michael. It contains the Jerusalem, the Temple, and Altar. * '''Makon (Fifth Heaven): The Fifth Heaven was once under the command of Samael, who is no longer occupying this realm as he now lives in Hell (Edom). This place is where the Song-Uttering Choirs reside and sing throughout the Seven Heavens. * Zebul (Sixth (Heaven): The Sixth heaven is under the command of Cherubim, Sachiel. * Araboth (Seventh Heaven): The Seventh Heaven is where it houses the Throne of Glory, where it is used for as the court room meeting of the Seven Archangels, but as of right now only five of them. It is also the realm and throne where God once dwells. Under his throne is the residence of the unborn human souls that have yet to taken newly born bodies. The Higher Angels, Seraphim and Cherubim are also known for residing and guarding the realm from outside threats. Heaven Vault Heaven Vault is where all the most dangerous, powerful, and legendary artifacts/weapons reside. They are Heaven's key to winning an entire war whoever is in possession of them. Over the years, some of these artifacts such as Noah's Ark or Rod of Aaron reside here, to keep away from the hands of demons, supernatural entities, or humans as just on of these weapons is capable of wiping out entire cities or states, perhaps even worldwide. Inhabitants Angels Archangels * Lucifer (Formerly) * Michael * Samael (Formerly) * Raphael * Gabriel * Raziel * Uriel (Formerly) Seraphim * Seraphiel * Jehoel * Metatron Cherubim * Kerubiel * Sachiel Powers * Chamuel * Camael * Cassiel (Promoted by Michael) Grigori * Azazel (Formerly; Fallen Angel/Demon) * Samyaza (Formerly) * Shamsiel (Imprison in Second Heaven) * Ezekiel Dominion * Zadkiel Ophanim * Zaphkiel Virtues Common Angels * Anael * Haniel Ishim Humans * 1 Billions of Billions of Human Souls Category:Rose of God Category:Places not of Earth Category:Places Category:Locations Category:Realms Category:God's Creations Category:Goddess's Creations